


I'll Make You Believe You Are Lovely

by an_altoids_tin_of_wonders



Series: Genderfluid!Phone Guy [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Scott, I suppose, Other, Pike - Freeform, Self-Hatred, Trigger Warning I Guess?, but its really brief, if this counts as self hatred then i self hate whoops, not descriptive or anything, referenced past self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders/pseuds/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike helps Scotti through dysphoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make You Believe You Are Lovely

Scotti fought to keep their sobs under control; Mike was in the next room and they didn't want to wake him. They knew why they felt like this, and the problem was they also knew they couldn't stop it.   
Dysphoria was a bitch.  
They weren't even sure what had triggered it, but they woke up and all they knew was they had to cry and they had to get away from Mike while they did. They didn't need him seeing them cry, he had his own problems he should be worried about. So they ran to the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat and that's where they were now. They briefly considered reaching for their razor; they knew from teenage experience how easy it was to wrestle the blade from the holder. But no, that wouldn't help anything. It didn't then, and it wouldn't now. They just had to deal with their problems, deal with how much they hated their body sometimes.   
They wiped their eyes and sniffled, managing to stop. They tensed when they heard the familiar creak of bed springs that meant Mike was awake. They stood up and looked in the mirror, trying to make it look as if they has never been crying. Mike knocked on the door a moment later, his voice soft as he said, "Hey, you okay?" Scotti battled with themself for a moment, but called back a hopefully convincing, "I'm fine."   
They heard Mike sigh from the other side of the door. Apparently not convincing enough.  
"I wish you would tell me when something's wrong."  
And that was it all it took, the raw hurt in Mike's voice, to make Scotti open the door and collapse into his arms, crying again. "I, I don't know Mikey... I think it's just dysphoria, but it feels worse than usual..."   
"Hey, hey, it's okay, I got you," Mike soothed, holding them close and that was what they really needed right then. It was a while of standing like that, his arms around their waist and their arms haphazardly flung around his neck before they could stop crying. "I'm," they sniffed, "I'm really sorry Mike."   
They looked up at their boyfriend the best they could, hoping he wasn't too worried. They had lost control, that was all. He wouldn't have to know about it next time. He wouldn't have to deal with his weak little heshe of a partner. In a little while they could be Scott again, they could be the perfect boyfriend he deserved.  
"Hey, it's okay. There's no reason to be sorry, darlin', it's really okay."   
They wished they could believe that.   
They wished they could believe that their stupid little problems merited his concern. But they nodded anyway, feeling numb.   
"No, I mean it. I know what you're doing, you're shoving your problems aside because you don't think I should worry about you. Right? The way you always do." Scotti blinked. "I only do it because you have better things to worry about. Like yourself." They said, eyes on the floor.  
"Bullshit." Mike growled. "Your problems are just like everybody else's; you deserve to have them acknowledged, because you deserve to feel better. You aren't worth anything less then me. Or anybody. Okay? You are worth something." They were silent and still for a moment, and then they clung to Mike with renewed force. "Thank you." They whispered hoarsely.   
"Don't mention it. Pronouns?"  
"They. I'm feeling they today. "  
"Well then, my partner is the cutest, sweetest, most wonderful person I know, whose problems matter even if their gender isn't black and white sometimes, and I love them."  
"They love you too, and they're very grateful to you for the sappy hallmark channel speech you just made. They needed it."

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be a lot more self-pitying on Scotti's part and then I just started writing from my own thoughts and this happened


End file.
